masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Leksykon: Ludzkość i Przymierze Systemów
Przymierze Systemów thumb|right Przymierze jest niezależnym, ponadnarodowym rządem ludzi. Reprezentuje interesy całej rasy i jest odpowiedzialne za obronę ludzkich kolonii położonych poza Układem Słonecznym. Przymierze powstało w wyniku fuzji różnych, narodowych programów kosmicznych. Planety Sol były badane przez poszczególne nacje. Koszt kolonizacji nowych układów okazał się jednak zbyt duży dla pojedynczych państw. Wiedząc, że kontakt z obcymi jest nieunikniony, ludzkość wykazała się polityczną wolą, by wspólnie ponieść koszty współpracy w tej dziedzinie. Mimo to, aż do wojny pierwszego kontaktu, Przymierze było lekceważone przez poszczególne rządy Ziemi. Gdy rządy poszczególnych państw były niezdecydowane w sprawie Shanxi, flota Przymierza uderzyła i odniosła sukces. Powodzenie tej akcji zapewniło Przymierzu zaufanie, dzięki któremu stworzyło swój własny parlament i stało się reprezentantem ludzkości w przestrzeni Cytadeli. Doktryna wojskowa Wojsko Przymierza jest źródłem niepokoju galaktyki. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z turianami, siły kosmiczne Przymierza były zupełnie niedoświadczone. Pogarda turian przerodziła się jednak w szacunek po odsieczy Shanxi, gdzie ludzie zaskoczyli ich nowatorską technologią i taktyką. Determinacja ludzkości, by zrozumieć i przystosować się do nowoczesnej sztuki wojennej, wprawiła stateczne rasy Rady w osłupienie. Przez setki lat żyły one pod bezpieczną osłoną wypróbowanych technologii i taktyk. Rada uważa Przymierze za „uśpionego olbrzyma”. Mniej niż 3% populacji ludzi zgłasza się do wojska na ochotnika; jest to znacznie niższy wskaźnik niż u innych ras. Wprawdzie kompetentni, żołnierze Przymierza nie są jednak tak profesjonalni jak turianie, ani też tak wyszkoleni jak asari. Ich siła tkwi we wsparciu ogniowym, elastyczności i szybkości. Braki liczebności nadrabiają wsparciem zaawansowanej WI, szerokim zapleczem broni pomocniczej (WI, sondy, artyleria, przyrządy elektroniczne) oraz naciskiem kładzionym na mobilność i inicjatywę indywidualną. Ich doktryna nie opiera się na przyjmowaniu i zadawaniu ciężkich strat, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku turian czy krogan. Zamiast tego, ludzie omijają silne punkty obrony wroga i uderzają w ich tyły, odcinając linie zaopatrzeniowe, niszcząc centra dowodzenia i eliminując jednostki wsparcia, przez co silniejsze jednostki wroga „usychają na gałęzi”. Większość ludzkich kolonii granicznych ma tylko symboliczne garnizony, w związku z czym obce siły mogłyby z łatwością zająć te kolonie. Media Przymierza krytykują wojsko za ten fakt, jednak potężne floty, które stacjonują przy węzłach bram fazowych (na przykład Arcturus), znajdują się kilka godzin bądź dni od każdej kolonii w ich zakresie odpowiedzialności. W wypadku ataku, odpowiadają miażdżącą siłą. N7 Wojskowy kodeks zawodowy Przymierza klasyfikuje etapy kariery wszystkich członków personelu. System WKZ operuje jedną literą i jedną cyfrą, które oddają biegłość, a nie stopień. Litera oznacza wybraną specjalizację, a cyfra osiągnięty poziom doświadczenia, który stanowi wypadkową przebiegu służby, wyników technicznych oraz pochwał. WKZ korzysta ze wszystkich dwudziestu sześciu liter alfabetu oraz cyfr od 1 do 7. „N” to litera oznaczająca personel służb specjalnych. Przegląd geologiczny Ludzkość zdobywa coraz to nowe terytoria, standard życia ciągle się podnosi, a zapotrzebowanie na podstawowe surowce proporcjonalnie wzrasta. Wiele planet, księżyców i asteroid zawiera pierwiastki i minerały, których potrzebują ludzie, lecz wiele systemów nie doczekało się nawet map, nie mówiąc o dokładnym zbadaniu. Sondy bezzałogowe stanowią jedno z możliwych wyjść, ale często padają ofiarą niebezpieczeństw, nieprzewidzianych okoliczności czy zostają skradzione przez zbieraczy. W ostatnich latach SGeoP, czyli Służby Geologiczne Przymierza, wyznaczyły nagrody dla osób bądź zespołów, które podjęłyby się prowadzenia badań mineralogicznych na pograniczach. Zgromadzone w ten sposób dane są upublicznione, by wspomagać rozwój korporacji. Ze względu na wysokie koszty podróży oraz niebezpieczeństwo, jakie wiąże się z pracami na niezamieszkanych światach, rzadko jest to zyskowne przedsięwzięcie. * Metale lekkie – metale z niewielką masą atomową są często wykorzystywane w budowie statków kosmicznych i pojazdów. * Metale ciężkie – metale z większą masą atomową są używane przy konstrukcji elementów wyposażenia. Szczególnie przydatne są te z grupy platyny. * Pierwiastki rzadkie – najbardziej przydatne materiały w tej kategorii to substancje radioaktywne i magnetyczne. * Gazy – rozmaite gazy są potrzebne do życia wszystkim myślącym formom życia. Niektórych powszechnie używa się w ramach paliwa. Stopnie wojskowe Przymierze korzysta ze zmodyfikowanej wersji systemu stopni wojskowych, który jest w użyciu od setek lat. Żołnierze dzielą się na zwykłych poborowych, doświadczonych podoficerów i specjalnie szkolonych oficerów. Podział między załogami statków a siłami naziemnymi („marines”) jest nieostry, gdyż jednostki naziemne stanowią wyspecjalizowaną gałąź floty, tak jak szwadrony myśliwców. Ta jedność dowodzenia jest wymuszona faktem, że walka bez kontroli orbity jest skazana na porażkę – bez wsparcia statków, armia jest bezradna. Marines z dumą utrzymują dawne, tradycyjne nazewnictwo; w ich szeregach spotyka się na przykład szeregowych i kaprali zamiast żołnierzy. Od najmniejszej do największej odpowiedzialności, oto stopnie wojskowe Przymierza: POBOROWI *Żołnierz II klasy / Szeregowy *Żołnierz II klasy / Starszy szeregowy *Żołnierz I klasy / Kapral PODOFICEROWIE *Sierżant *Starszy sierżant *Chorąży OFICEROWIE *Podporucznik *Porucznik *Porucznik sztabowy *Komandor porucznik *Komandor sztabowy *Kapitan / Major *Kontradmirał / Generał *Admirał *Admirał floty Żargon wojskowy * na lądzie – za każdym razem, gdy załoga opuszcza statek, mówi się o nich, że są „na lądzie”. Najczęściej używane w odniesieniu do planet, ale obejmuje również schodzenie na pokład stacji kosmicznych. * w górze – gdy tylko statek zwolni wszelkie przyrządy, które kotwiczą go na stacji kosmicznej, mówi się o nim, że jest „w górze”. * tak jest – poprawna forma przyjęcia rozkazu. Po otrzymaniu rozkazu ataku poprawną odpowiedzią jest „Tak jest, sir”. Po otrzymaniu pytania „Czy jesteście dumni z bycia marine?” poprawną odpowiedzią jest „Tak jest, sir”. * natychmiast – bez zbędnej zwłoki. * stop – zakończyć, zaprzestać. * mostek – centrum nawigacji i kontroli statku kosmicznego. Stąd steruje się statkiem. * maszt kapitański – niesądowa procedura dyscyplinarna leżąca w gestii dowódcy jednostki. * CIC – centrum dowodzenia statku kosmicznego. CIC wypełnione monitorami czujników, dzięki którym można zorientować się w przebiegu bitwy. * KU – kontrola urządzeń. Ograniczenie oraz naprawa uszkodzeń statku kosmicznego. * PE – przeciwdziałanie elektroniczne, czyli zakłócenie bądź unikanie czujników wroga poprzez działania takie jak pasywne maskowanie za pomocą emisji czy aktywne zakłócanie. * APP – aktywność pozapojazdowa. Czas spędzony w kombinezonie ciśnieniowym, poza obrębem pojazdu, statku czy stacji kosmicznej. * flanka – flanka to „bok” formacji wojskowej. Ponieważ większa część formacji zwrócona jest w inną stronę, wróg, który atakuje flankę, ma często szansę na zwycięstwo. * CŻ – „Cholerne” żółtodzioby. Obelżywe określenie na niedoświadczony personel. * grunt – powierzchnia planety. * sternik – członek załogi, który pilotuje statek. * ladar – urządzenie o działaniu zbliżonym do radaru, czyli aktywny czujnik operujący za pomocą odbijania od celu wiązek laserowych. Ma wystarczająco wysoką rozdzielczość, by opierając się na zgromadzonych przezeń danych, można było uzyskać obraz. * oddział desantowy – członkowie załogi wysłani na ląd w oficjalnych sprawach. * cichy bieg – termin używany wyłącznie na pokładzie Normandii. Kiedy włączone są systemy maskujące, statek jest „na cichym biegu”. * rapsyt – skrót od „raportu sytuacyjnego”. To zwięzła ocena sytuacji militarnej w danym momencie. * podróżnik – obywatel Przymierza, który większość życia spędził w przestrzeni kosmicznej. * OW – oficer wykonawczy, zastępca na statku bojowym Przymierza. Oficer wykonawczy jest odpowiedzialny za kwestie administracyjne i personalne. Wojna pierwszego kontaktu thumb|right Pierwszy kontakt ludzkości z obcą rasą nastąpił w 2157 roku. Przymierze pozwalało wówczas flotom ekspedycyjnym na aktywację wszystkich napotkanych przekaźników masy – co było praktyką uznawaną przez rasy Rady za wielce nieodpowiedzialną. Turiański patrol natrafił na taką właśnie sytuację i zaatakował. Tylko jeden statek należący do ludzi przetrwał, wycofując się do kolonii Shanxi. Turianie szybko za nim podążyli, przełamując opór lokalnych wojsk. Shanxi znalazła się pod turiańską okupacją. Był to jedyny przypadek kiedy ludzki świat został podbity przez obcy gatunek. Turianie wierzyli, że garstka okrętów, które pokonali, reprezentowała trzon obrony ludzkości. Nie byli przygotowani na kontrofensywę ze strony Drugiej Floty pod dowództwem admirała Kastanie Dreschera. Wkrótce okupant został wygnany z Shanxi. Turianie zmobilizowali siły do wojny na pełną skalę. Rada zareagowała natychmiast, wymuszając rozejm. Zakończyła się wojna pierwszego kontaktu. Ziemia thumb|right Ojczyzna i stolica ludzkości wchodzi w złoty wiek. Bogactwa naturalne tuzina stałych kolonii oraz setek placówek przemysłowych trafiają na Ziemię, zasilając gospodarkę wielomilionowej społeczności. Wielkie miasta pełne są zieleni. Arkologia i inne gałęzie nauki pozwalają na lepsze wykorzystanie dostępnej przestrzeni. Ziemia nadal podzielona jest na państwa, choć obecnie wszystkie zjednoczyły się pod wspólnym sztandarem Przymierza Systemów. Mimo postępu na wielu płaszczyznach życia, przepaść pomiędzy bogatymi a biednymi powiększa się z dnia na dzień. Rozwinięte kraje pozbyły się już większości chorób genetycznych oraz zagrożeń dla środowiska. Mniej bogate regiony wciąż tkwią technologicznie w XXI wieku, żyjąc w zatrutych smogiem slumsach. Poziom mórz podniósł się w ciągu dwóch stuleci o dwa metry. Huragany, trzęsienia ziemi i powodzie są coraz częstsze. Najświeższe odkrycia technologiczne pozwoliły jednak na znaczną poprawę sytuacji na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku dekad. Inżynieria genetyczna W XXII wieku manipulowanie przy ludzkim genomie stało się powszechne. techniki genetycznej inżynierii doszły do takiego poziomu, że bogaci ludzie mogli „na zamówienie” dostosować charakterystykę płodu, aby człowiek dorosły okazał się silniejszy, mądrzejszy, czy bardziej atrakcyjny fizycznie. W bardziej liberalnych regionach, formy życia tworzone na zamówienie oraz „podrasowane” zwierzęta zajmowały źle pojmowaną niszę pomiędzy „własnością” a „istotą myślącą”. Podróże na planety, gdzie można było spotkać unikatowe formy życia, uświadomiły Ziemianom, że ich wyjątkowa dywersyfikacja biologiczna może zostać zatracona, jeśli ziemskie geny zostaną rozłożone na czynniki pierwsze i połączone tak, by zyskać użyteczne cechy należące do ras obcych. Ustawa dziedziczenia genetycznego Sudham-Wolcottic została uchwalona przez Parlament Przymierza Systemów w roku 2161. Narzuciła ona bardzo surowe ograniczenia na kontrowersyjne wykorzystanie inżynierii genetycznej, z drugiej strony zapewniając rządowe subsydia dla pożytecznego zastosowania tej nauki. MONITORING I TERAPIA: Większość rządów zapewnia darmową diagnozę oraz terapię korekcyjną dla przyszłych rodziców w kontekście chorób genetycznych. Pozwoli to na wyeliminowanie niemalże wszystkich chorób, od mukowiscydozy po krótkowzroczność. Im szybciej nastąpi diagnoza i wynikająca z niej terapia, tym lepsze rezultaty. Idealnym rozwiązaniem byłoby przeprowadzanie tych zabiegów na sztucznie zapłodnionych zygotach w warunkach laboratoryjnych, jednakże z szacunku dla ludzkich wierzeń i przekonań, procedurę tę przeprowadza się także na embrionach w łonie matki oraz na noworodkach. WZMOCNIENIE: Poprawianie naturalnych ludzkich zdolności jest legalne z punktu widzenia prawa, niedozwolone jest jednak dodawanie nowych cech. Można zatem zwiększyć siłę człowieka, poprawić refleks czy sprawność umysłową, ale nie wolno dołączyć umiejętności trawienia celulozy czy wyhodować ogona. Część z genetycznych poprawek jest za darmo udostępniana rekrutom armii Przymierza, przeciętny obywatel musi za ten przywilej płacić. Proces może trwać latami, a jego zwieńczenie następuje i dorosłej osoby. INŻYNIERIA: Sztuczne łączenie kompatybilnych genów ras innych niż ludzkie z kodem genetycznym homo sapiens jest zakazane. Tworzenie „zaprojektowanych” form życia jest w sposób ogólny dozwolone (i wykorzystane głównie w terramorfingu oraz w medycynie), ale stworzenia myślące podlegają ścisłym regulacjom i ich sztuczne tworzenie jest zakazane zarówno przez Przymierze Systemów, jak i Radę Cytadeli. Partia Terra Firma Terra Firma to partia polityczna Przymierza, która została założona po wojnie pierwszego kontaktu. Program polityczny partii opiera się na przekonaniu, że Ziemia musi stawiać zdecydowany opór wpływom obcych ras i zakłada on wprowadzenie wielu ustaw. Wśród ostatnich inicjatyw partii był między innymi sprzeciw wobec obowiązku nauki języków ras obcych w szkołach wyższych, postulat podniesienia taryf celnych obejmujących dobra importowane przez rasy obce oraz przewodnictwo nad popularnym ruchem dążącym do upamiętnienia wojny pierwszego kontaktu świętem. Mimo iż Terra Firma została założona przez ludzi o dobrych chęciach, którzy lękali się pogrzebania ludzkiej kultury pod napływem „obcej mody”, program partii przyciąga w jej szeregi wielu wojowniczych nacjonalistów i ksenofobów. Stosunki dyplomatyczne ludzi Ludzkość na swej drodze napotkała wiele gatunków. Wojny nie były częste, brak zaufania za to jest powszechny. Z punktu widzenia polityki, Przymierze jest pokojowym partnerem handlowym TURIAN. W praktyce jednak istnieje spora doza wrogości i nieszczerości pomiędzy tymi dwiema populacjami w kontekście wojny pierwszego kontaktu z roku 2157. Przymierze jest w dobrych stosunkach z ASARI, choć prywatnie wielu uważa matki za istoty zbyt nieufne i arystokratyczne. Ludzie wierzą, że SALARIANOM nie można bezwarunkowo ufać, ich niespokojny i beztroski tryb życia czyni z nich naturalnych sprzymierzeńców przeciw konserwatywnym turianom i asari. KROGANIE nie posiadają jednolitej formy rządu, pojedyncze osobniki postrzegane są na ogół jako potencjalni przestępcy – a kroganie chętnie wpasowują się w taki schemat wizerunkowy. Przymierze nie utrzymuje formalnych kontaktów z QUARIANAMI. Wędrowna Flota jak dotąd nie dotarła do żadnego z systemów zamieszkiwanych przez ludzi. Batarianie to rywale w walce o kontrolę nad Skylliańskim Pograniczem. Zerwali traktaty z Cytadelą, aby móc toczyć swój konflikt kolonialny z Przymierzem. Wojny oficjalnie nie ma, ale do pokoju też bardzo daleko. Wydarzenia historyczne * 2069 – Posterunek Armstrong przy kraterze Shackletona to pierwsza ludzka osada na Księżycu. Formalnie zostaje założona 20 lipca, w setną rocznicę pierwszego lądowania księżycowego. * 2103 – Lowell City w Eos Chasma to pierwsza ludzka osada na Marsie. * 2137 – Korporacja Eldfell-Ashland Energy demonstruje technikę uzyskania paliwa hel-3 z atmosfery Saturna. * 2142 – Rozpoczyna się budowa Stacji Gagarina („Skok Zero”) poza orbitą Plutona. * 2148 – Badacze odkrywają proteańskie ruiny na Promethei Planum na Marsie. * 2149 – Przetłumaczenie proteańskich danych prowadzi ludzi do przekaźnika Charona. Przymierze Systemów zostaje powołane, by koordynować badania i kolonizację światów poza Układem Słonecznym. * 2151 – Katastrofa w międzynarodowym porcie kosmicznym w Singapurze powoduje, że wiatr przenosi pierwiastek zero w formie pyłu nad tereny zamieszkane. Przymierze rozpoczyna budowę Stacji Arcturus. * 2152 – Około 30% dzieci urodzonych w Singapurze cierpi na nowotwory po wystawieniu na działanie pierwiastka zero. Przymierze Systemów rozpoczyna zasiedlanie pierwszej kolonii ziemskiej poza Układem Słonecznym, planety Demeter. * 2154 – Rodzi się komandor Shepard. * 2155 – Przymierze Systemów zajmuje ukończone część Stacji Arcturus, tworząc zeń centrum dowodzenia. * 2156 – Niektóre z singapurskich dzieci wykazują śladowe zdolności telekinezy. * 2157 – Dochodzi do spotkania ludzkich badaczy z turianami; wojna pierwszego kontaktu. Okupacja i wyzwolenie ludzkiej kolonii Shanxi. * 2158 – Ludzkość odkrywa potencjał biotyki. Rozpoczyna się międzynarodowa akcja śledzenia przypadków wystawienia na działanie pierwiastka zero. Około 10% dzieci wystawionych na jego działanie wykazuje mniejszy lub większy poziom zdolności biotycznych. * 2160 – Utworzono Parlament Przymierza Systemów. * 2165 – Ludzi ustanawiają placówkę dyplomatyczną na Cytadeli. * 2170 – Batariańscy łowcy niewolników atakują Mindoir, kolonię Przymierza. * 2176 – Skylliański blitz: piraci i łowcy niewolników atakują Elizjum, ludzką stolicę na Skylliańskim Pograniczu. * 2177 – Miażdżypaszcze atakują Akuze, kolonię Przymierza. * 2178 – W odwecie za skylliański blitz, flota Przymierza rozbija w pył łowców niewolników na księżycu Torfan. * 2183 – Dzień dzisiejszy. Kategoria:Leksykon